


Monster

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Series: Uncle DWorth [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Duckworth provides that hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet, Uncle DWorth, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: Louie needs a hug, and Duckworth provides it.
Relationships: Louie Duck & Duckworth
Series: Uncle DWorth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558642
Kudos: 63





	Monster

Duckworth sat, holding a picture. He smiled fondly. 

"Hey Uncle D-Worth," Louie's voice piped up tiredly. Duckworth looked at the dark hallway. Louie's eyes were sunken in and his feathers were askew. 

Duckworth smiled warmly. "Hello Louie," he chirped happily, "Why are you up?"

Louie looked away and sighed. Duckworth's warm smile faltered. 

"Louie?"

"I had a nightmare."

Duckworth blinked in surprise. He cocked his head to the side. "May I ask what it was about?"

The young duckling hugged himself tightly, quivering slightly. Duckworth frowned and sat the photo down. "How bad was it."

The young duckling croaked out, "Bad. Really bad," before his shoulders started jolting. 

"Lo-"

Louie flung himself at the ghost and started sobbing. Duckworth froze before petting his head. "There there. It's okay!"

"No it's not! It's not okay," he sobbed out, "I killed them. I killed them all. And I enjoyed it. I'm sick! I'm a monster. I deserve to die!"

"Hey. It's okay Louie. Louie it's okay! It was just a dream. Calm down," Duckworth said frantically, holding him against his chest.

"But I enjoyed it! I woke up and I thought about doing it! I'm sick. I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster," Duckworth stated gently, "Just calm down."

But Louie kept on, clutching his head. And Duckworth still held him.

Louie sighed, too tired to keep sobbing. He rubbed his puffy eyes. "I'm sorry Uncle D-Worth..."

"It's fine," Duckworth said and pat his head. "Why don't you go to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Louie nodded and tried to stand up. That failed though, and he almost collapsed to the ground.

Duckworth chuckled and scooped him up. After putting him in his bed and tucking him, the best he could, he smiled. 

"Night Louie."


End file.
